Relámpago
by Alba1
Summary: Vivio está asustada por la tormenta, Nanoha al intentar calmarla descubre algo sobre sí misma y Fate. El sumario es pésimo, pero por favor lean la historia y comenten. Espero les guste. Nanoha/Fate


La habitación se iluminó por completo durante un segundo antes de volver a la oscuridad acompañada con el estridente sonido del trueno.

"¡Ahh!" El atemorizado chillido de una niña se oyó en la otra punta del apartamento. Nanoha, que hasta entonces estaba frente a la ventana, mirando embelesada la tormenta, volteó curiosa para ver a Vivio saltar de la cama y correr en su dirección con rostro asustado y lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando estuvo a su altura la pequeña dio un salto enganchándose al regazo de su guardiana. "Nanoha-mama...".

La morena instructora sentía como la niña temblaba mientras la abrazaba. Otro destello y otro trueno, y Vivio se apretujó más contra Nanoha.

"¿Qué pasa Vivio? ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?" le preguntó con voz apacible mientras posaba una consoladora mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. Vivio apartó su rostro de ella lo suficiente para mirarla y asentir levemente.

Nanoha sonrió tiernamente a la niña y la apartó de sí lo suficiente como para poderla tomar en brazos. "Pero si no hay nada de lo que asustarse, Vivio." Le dijo. Vivio se abrazó al cuello de Nanoha y escondió su cara en el pecho de la "star" cerrando los ojos fuertemente. El constante golpeteó de la lluvia envolvía el lugar. Nanoha llevaba a Vivio de vuelta a la cama cuando otro relámpago irrumpió junto al retumbo que le procede. Vivio dio un respingo y lagrimas empezaron a asomar en sus dispares ojos. Su boca se torció en un puchero tembloroso "...dan miedo".

Nanoha soltó un suspiro cuando la pequeña no se le soltó cuando ella intentaba recostarla de nuevo. "Vivio..." empezó, pero no supo muy bien como continuar. Las pequeñas manos de la niña parecían atenazadas a su pijama. "Tengo miedo" comentó Vivio, no sin un poco de vergüenza. Nanoha se recostó en la pared, sentada sobre la cama y dejó que la miedica de Vivio se le enroscara en la falda. Empezó a acariciar su cabecita, pero su mirada se fue al rato hacia la ventana. "Nanoha-mama, ¿a ti no te asustan los truenos?" La vocecilla de Vivio la hizo parpadear y volver su atención a la pequeña en su regazo. "¿Eh?" se recompuso, "No, a Nanoha-mama no le asustan". La expresión de Vivio se tornó en una de sorpresa y admiración. "He he he" rió por lo bajo Nanoha con aquella sonrisa suya, igual a la de hacía diez años.

Hubo otro trueno y Vivio soltó un pequeño grito. "Vamos, vamos" le susurró Nanoha intentando que la niña desenganchara la cara de su estómago. Nanoha recordó entonces una escena similar, pero aquella vez ella era la niña asustada de la tormenta. Recordó que de pequeña, los truenos la atemorizaban. ¿Cuándo fue que pasó de temerlos a adorarlos? Porque ahora verlos, la hipnotizaba y apaciguaba. Llevándose una mano inconscientemente a Raising Heart, Nanoha sonrió encontrando la respuesta.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Vivio?" le dijo a la pequeña que volcó su atención a los ojos de Nanoha, de aquel color tan emblemático, entre lila y zafiro "de pequeña yo también tenía miedo." Le confesó. Vivio frunció en ceño "¿En serio? ¿De verdad?" la acusó como no creyéndola. Nanoha rió por lo bajo y asintió. "Si, pero ahora ya no les tengo miedo. Ahora incluso me parecen bonitos. No debes tenerles miedo, Vivio." "Pero..." Nanoha la acalló tapándose la boca con su índice. "Te diré mi secreto, pero tienes que ser una buena niña y dormir, que es tarde" Vivio asintió y se acomodó lista para escuchar un cuento.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llama la sección en la que trabajo, Vivio?" Vivio sonrió y asintió respondiendo inmediatamente "Se llama sección 6" dijo la niña contenta de saber la respuesta. Nanoha asintió complacida "¿Y sabes cuál es mi escuadrón? ¿Cuál es mi emblema, Vivio? ¿Lo sabes?" Nanoha parecía entretenerse instruyendo a la niña. Vivio paró un momento a pensar. "Una estrella" dijo al fin, y Nanoha la felicitó de nuevo. "¿Y cual es el de Fate-mama?" le preguntó no segura de que Vivio conociese la respuesta. Efectivamente la pequeña parpadeó confusa, sin saber que contestar. "Broom" otra descarga eléctrica en los cielos irrumpió la concentración de Vivio. Nanoha sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Vivio abrió los ojos de par en par recordándolo (E igual de importante, sin asustarse del trueno.) "¡Es un rayo!" gritó Vivio, su tono tan asombrado como alegre por la respuesta. "Exacto" le guiñó un ojo Nanoha. "Fate-mama es el rayo...". "Porque es muy rápida ¿verdad?" interrumpió la niña inocentemente. Nanoha rió de nuevo "...sí, tan veloz como un relámpago" sonrió, para seguidamente poner una falsa cara triste "Por eso, Fate-mama se pondrá triste cuando sepa que tienes miedo de los truenos, Vivio. Tienes que ser valiente, por Fate-mama... y por mi ¿sí?"

Vivio puso cara de circunstancia, pero Nanoha distinguió como se esforzaba por superar su miedo. "Ahora a dormir" le susurró dándole un beso en la frente. Vivio se recostó abrazando su conejito de peluche y cerró los ojos. "Buena chica" sonrió Nanoha. Otro relámpago iluminó la sala, pero el sonido se escuchó más distante esta vez, parecía que la tormenta se alejaba.

"Fate-mama no hace tanto ruido" se quejó Vivio. Nanoha no pudo evitar reír en voz alta. "Tienes razón".

"El emblema de Fate-mama no es el rayo sólo porque la velocidad sea su especialidad, mucho antes de formar la sección 6, Fate-mama ya era el rayo..." comentó Nanoha más para sí que para informar a Vivio. Nanoha recordó cuando conoció a Fate. Sus ataques. _"Thunder... __Rage" Nanoha escuchó en su mente la voz de una Fate más joven, y se vio transportada a aquel entonces. Se vio a si misma con 9 años, flotando en el aire de la noche gracias a la magia, Raising Heart en su forma de báculo aferrado fuertemente entre sus manos. La maga de negro que acababa de entrar como vendaval en su vida estaba a unos metros de ella, observándola silenciosamente. Fate, había dicho que se llamaba Fate. "Fate-chan" la llamó con fuerza Nanoha, pero la rubia la ignoraba. ¿ Por qué no la aceptaba, por qué no la escuchaba? Nanoha se sentía dolida. ¿Por qué no entendía aquella chica sus sentimientos? Con un fluido movimiento y una escueta orden, Fate se puso en guardia. "Yes, Sir" resonó la mecánica voz de su dispositivo, Bardiche. Rayos se formaron a su alrededor, amenazantes y hostiles. El sonido crepitante de la electricidad y la imagen sobrecogedora de negra oscuridad y peligrosos rayos resonando decenas a la vez, hubieran atemorizado a muchos, Nanoha la primera, pero apretando sus puños alrededor de Raising Heart, Nanoha hizo de tripas corazón. Podía oír a Yuuno en algún lugar bajo ella, admirando la valentía que la niña exhibía, gritándole advertencias y consejos, pero la verdad es que Nanoha apenas escuchaba al animal. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura ante ella. La atemorizante imagen de una niña de su misma edad, de porte silencioso, pero decidido. Sin embargo al mirarla a los ojos... esos ojos carmesí eran tan tristes, tan amables... Nanoha no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos enigmáticos ojos. La terrorífica tormenta del ataque que se preparaba, de repente no le pareció tan peligrosa._

" ...la gentil dueña de la tormenta" musitó. Se incorporó un poco para descubrir que Vivio ya se había dormido. Con una sonrisa se deshizo del suave agarre que la niña aun tenía sobre ella y depositándola suavemente en el centro de la cama salió del lecho cuidadosamente para no despertarla. La tapó con las sabanas y bajó a la cocina a preparase un tentempié. El tentempié acabó siendo un vaso de leche con miel.

Adoptó su lugar frente a la ventana y siguió observando el cielo sobre la ciudad. La lluvia era más leve y los truenos apenas se oían ya. Solo lejanos destellos, rayos largos y cortos saludaban cada vez con menos asiduidad.

Apenas escuchó la puerta tras de sí, volteó para saludar a Fate. "Bienvenida, Fate-chan" sonrió Nanoha. Fate parpadeó en la semioscuridad del apartamento. "¿Nanoha?" Fate la miró con cejas enarcadas desde la entrada, sorprendida por encontrar a su compañera aún levantada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo acabando el trabajo de oficina, pero por suerte Signum vigilaba por su salud y la obligó a volver a casa; aún así ya era tarde. Ojeó a Nanoha, de pie ante la ventana, con su camisola rosa que le servía como pijama, sus zapatillas formando una v, y una taza humeante es la mano. Su pelo estaba suelto, y sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la poca luz, una amplia sonrisa en los labios le daba la bienvenida. Nanoha estaba encantadora. Fate sintió como la tensión del trabajo la abandonaba y sus músculos se relajaban, una tierna sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro. "Ya estoy en casa".

"¡Fate-chan! Estás empapada" se sobresaltó Nanoha al ver más de cerca a su amiga. En efecto, su uniforme se le enganchaba al cuerpo, y su pelo se le aplastaba desordenadamente al rostro. "Lo siento, olvidé el paraguas y me atrapó la lluvia...bueno, creí que ya iba a parar, pero se puso a llover más fuerte..." empezó a excusarse Fate como una niña que ha hecho algo malo. Nanoha dio media vuelta y corrió al baño. Al instante volvía con una toalla en mano. Fate alargó la mano para tomarla y sus labios ya formaban palabras de agradecimiento cuando Nanoha se la tiró a la cabeza. "¿Ah?" soltó Fate, cegada por la toalla. Pero antes de que pudiese moverse y apartarse la tela de la cara, dos manos se posaron sobre la toalla, en su cabeza, y empezaron a masajear, secándole el pelo. La toalla se removió y Fate enmudecida dejó que Nanoha le secara. La rubia estaba disfrutando el momento (secretamente) con los ojos cerrados, saboreando esos pequeños momentos que tenía con su primera y mejor amiga...y amante, le gustaría poder gritar.

"Fate-chan..." Fate abrió los ojos y los clavó en los azules de Nanoha. Ésta señaló una silla "Me es un poco difícil secarte si te quedas de pie" dijo. Fate la miró y fue a sentarse a la silla "lo siento" se disculpó la rubia. Nanoha rió. La verdad es que con los años, la diferencia de altura entre ellas se había hecho más evidente, Fate le sacaba unos palmos a la castaña. Ambas jóvenes retomaron su actividad anterior. Se hizo un apacible silencio entre ambas, en el que Fate se percató de que Vivio dormía. "¿Vivio duerme?" preguntó. Nanoha contestó con un "Ahá". "Creía que íbamos a tener problemas para dormirla hoy, con la tormenta y todo, pero por lo visto es una chica valiente," sonrió girándose un poco para mirar a Nanoha que estaba a sus espaldas "como su mamá" añadió mirando a Nanoha a los ojos y sonriendo. Nanoha detuvo sus manos un momento ante el halago.

"La verdad es que estaba aterrada" le comentó.

"¿Y qué has hecho para calmarla? Tienes buena mano con Vivio".

Nanoha negó con la cabeza humildemente y continuó secando la larga cabellera de Fate. Al último momento Nanoha volvió ha hablar "A sido gracias a ti. A Vivio le gustas mucho, Fate-mama". "¿Uh?" Fate no sabía a que venía eso ni que tenía que ver con que Vivio estuviese durmiendo ya, ignorando la cada vez más débil tormenta. "Nada, nada" apartó el tema la castaña. Fate miró a Nanoha y luego al bultito en la cama que era Vivio. "Bueno, lo que es seguro es que Vivio adora a Nanoha-mama tanto que lo raro es que no este pegada a ti como una lapa." bromeó Fate.

Nanoha no contestó, sus manos seguían en la toalla, secando el pelo de Fate mimosamente, pero sus ojos se desviaron de la labor para observar mejor a la rubia. Fate siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero esa noche, le pareció que estaba deslumbrante, su pelo húmedo, apartado, dejaba a descubierto un fino y pálido cuello, sus ropas mojadas se apegaban a la figura de Fate como un guante. "Fate-chan" susurró la castaña. Fate enarcó las cejas por el extraño tono con que Nanoha la llamó. Nanoha no era consiente de que el nombre había escapado de sus labios en un ronco suspiro lleno de cariño ... y deseo. Los ojos de Fate por su parte estaban abiertos como platos, su cuerpo tenso. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Tenía miedo de voltear para mirar a Nanoha y ver a su amiga sonriendo cariñosa e ingenuamente, ajena a los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Nanoha dejó la toalla a un lado y peinó a Fate con sus manos, le encantaba sentir sus dedos resbalar por los rubios mechones. Fate sintió un escalofrío. No supo decir si por el frío o por otra cosa. Empezó a temblar. "¿Fate-chan?" se percató Nanoha del cambio. "Deberías cambiarte de ropa o te resfriarás" dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta. La blusa blanca ofrecía transparencias y Nanoha podía distinguir el sostén negro de Fate a través de ella. Tragó saliva sintiendo que se le secaba la boca. Apoyando las manos en los hombros de Fate, Nanoha apoyó la mejilla en lo alto de la cabeza de la rubia, e inclinándose sobre la silla, la abrazó.

Fate podía sentir la calidez de Nanoha, su cercanía. Su característico sonrojo brotó encendiendo sus mejillas de ese simpático rosado. Nanoha sonrió al verlo. Definitivamente, decidió que no podía vivir sin ella, sin Fate, su mejor amiga, su confidente...y quizá algo más. Su vínculo con Fate era mayor que el que pudiese tener con cualquier otra persona. Quería a Fate desde lo más hondo de su corazón, de forma natural.

Tímidamente, Fate posó una mano sobre los brazos de Nanoha que rodeaban su cuello. Los acarició con el pulgar inconscientemente. Quizá nunca pudiese tener nada más, pero con lo que tenía, esos momentos en que Nanoha en su inocencia la trataba con tanto cariño, era suficiente. Recibir el afecto de Nanoha, era una bendición... y una maldición; vivir entre el cielo y el infierno, pero valía la pena si podía ver una de las sinceras sonrisas de la castaña. Aunque quisiera más... Amaba a Nanoha.

Algún día sería suficientemente valiente para ser capaz de mostrarle a Nanoha sus sentimientos, de demostrarle su cariño más profundo. Pero por ahora las cosas estaban bien así.

Embriagada por la emoción que le impulsó el momento, Nanoha volteó levemente el rostro y besó lo alto de la cabeza de Fate, volviendo después a recostar la mejilla y usar a la cabeza de su compañera como almohada. La rubia parpadeó. Nanoha enternecida la estrujó un poco más fuerte. Sentía un dolor en el pecho."¿Nanoha?" oyó la afable voz bajo ella. Esa gentil y dulce voz que pronunciaba su nombre diferente a los demás hizo que le empezaran a arder los ojos.

Fate sintió el pequeño y discreto hipo de Nanoha y se giro para encararla. Sintió una punzada al ver a Nanoha desviar la mirada intentando ocultar las lágrimas que bañaban sus suaves mejillas. El ceño de Fate se frunció al instante, ojos llenos de preocupación. "Nanoha ¿qué pasa?" preguntó alarmada. Nanoha parecía turbada, triste, confundida... Fate se sorprendió al no saber descifrar el sentimiento que brillaba en los ojos de su amiga, pero verla llorar le rompía el corazón, no lo soportaba; Nanoha debía sonreír siempre, merecía ser feliz más que nadie, tenía que ser feliz. Fate había decidido dedicar su vida a este fin. Se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Nanoha en las suyas. El silencio de la instructora solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa, ¿qué había pasado para afectar a Nanoha de esta manera? Cuando había llegado al apartamento todo parecía estar bien.

Nanoha por su parte quedó muda, su mirada tomando la figura de Fate que restaba de pie frente a ella, observándola con esos ojos profundos y expresivos, llenos de sincera preocupación por ella. Esto hizo que la emoción la ahogara aún más. "F...Fate-chan!" soltó un afónico gritito y se lanzo de cabeza hacia su compañera. Lo hizo sin miedo, porque confiaba en ella a ciegas. Y Fate respondió al instante, al preciso instante en que ella pronunció su nombre, los ojos carmesí brillaron y la rubia daba un paso hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente. Nanoha se arrebujó en los brazos de Fate, el frío tacto de su uniforme mojado olvidado. La castaña se perdió acunada por los fuertes latidos de Fate. Su mano arrugó la camisa de Fate en un gesto desesperado que gritaba 'no me dejes'.

Fate estaba asustada, susurraba palabras de consuelo y preguntaba por qué había pasado, pero tan sólo consiguió de respuesta un leve plañido aunque era obvio que Nanoha, la valiente y alegre Nanoha luchaba por sobreponerse. No tardó mucho en conseguirlo. Nanoha se separó del pecho de Fate en el que se había escondido y Fate apartó los brazos de alrededor del cuerpo de la instructora, no sin remordimiento. Soñaba con tenerla en sus brazos para siempre. Nanoha se apartó las lágrimas y sonrió tímida. Fate era una de las pocas, si no la única persona con la que Nanoha se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para demostrar debilidad, pero aún así le avergonzaba un poco su comportamiento frente a la rubia. Fate la miraba silenciosamente. "¿Estás bien?"le preguntó la rubia. "Mm" asintió Nanoha. Fate no estaba convencida pero no presionó. Si Nanoha quería hablar con ella de lo qué fuese, lo haría cuando estuviese preparada. Miró el rostro de Nanoha una vez más y se acercó a ella elevando una mano hacia aquel rostro que adoraba. Pasó un dedo acariciando suavemente la mejilla y con el tacto le apartó una lágrima errante. Un fuerte sentimiento melancólico de déjà vú las invadió. "Cuando ves llorar a alguien que quieres, Nanoha, tú también te pones triste", repitió Fate sus palabras de antaño. Eso arrancó una sonrisa de Nanoha, y Fate se sintió tan orgullosa de si misma por hacerla sonreír que se sintió hasta culpable.

Ya más recuperada de su pequeño ataque, Nanoha intentó secarse del todo el resto de lágrimas "Siento haberte mojado la camisa, Fate-chan" dijo sin pensar. Fate la miró algo pasmada, empapadita como estaba por la lluvia. Al darse cuenta, Nanoha echó a reir y Fate la acompañó llenando la habitación con el alegre sonido de sus risas. Poco a poco se calmaron y Nanoha levanto la mirada para encontrar a Fate aún riendo a apenas unos centímetros de ella. La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios y de nuevo se encontró en ese extraño trance observando a su amiga.

Preciosa, pensó. Fate la miro aún sonriendo y paró en seco. La tormenta quedaba ya lejana y los nubarrones se habían apartado para dejar asomar una luna llena que iluminaba el rostro de Nanoha, otorgándole un aura más angelical. Fate descendió y Nanoha no se movió. Cuando sus labios ya se tocaban, los ojos de Fate se abrieron como platos y la rubia retrocedió de un salto. Aterrada por sus propios actos. Nanoha despertó de su trance y la observó por un instante, estudiándola. No había inocente ingenuidad como solía haber en su mirada, sino una pícara curiosidad y una ardiente sospecha. "Fate-chan" susurró Nanoha acercándose a la dubitativa Fate. La rubia estaba nerviosa, mirando a todos lados menos a Nanoha. La instructora tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos obligándola a mirarla.

Hubo silencio. Sin previo aviso, Nanoha untó sus labios en los de Fate. Fate dio un respingo por la sorpresa, pero reaccionó y devolvió el beso, sus manos rodeando la cintura de la morena. No se trataba de un beso platónico, ni mucho menos. Era un beso lleno de pasión, un beso de adulto. Un beso con el que ambas parecían querer devorar a la otra. Nanoha se apartó para tomar aire, se paso la lengua por los labios saboreando a Fate en ellos. Jadeando se perdió en los ojos de Fate que parecían más oscuros de lo habitual y brillaban encendidos de lujuria; sin saber que su propia mirada era como la de su amiga. Fate la tomó por sorpresa al retomar el beso, ávida de Nanoha. A causa de lo súbito del acto, Nanoha tropezó con su zapatilla y cayó hacía atrás, pero Fate la tomó en sus brazos a tiempo...de resbalar y caer sobre ella. La mayoría del golpe fue frenado por los brazos de Fate, pero aun así Nanoha se dio un golpe en el cogote. "Au" se quejó. Miro a Fate sobre ella, poniéndose a cuatro patas para no aplastarla. Nanoha soltó unas risas ante la inexperiencia de ambas.

Fate estaba apunto de disculparse y dejarlo correr, Nanoha lo advirtió en sus ojos y la calló antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, con otro beso. Fate empezó a besarla con más confianza, los labios, la mejilla. Surcó lentamente su cuello bajando hasta el escote. Las manos de Fate aprovecharon la talla grande de la camisola de Nanoha, subiendo por sus muslos y perdiéndose más allá. Nanoha soltó un gemido de placer. "Mmmm" secundó otro gemido, pero este procedía de la cama de las chicas. Las dos habían olvidado por completo a Vivio. Nanoha parpadeó y se de un salto se arregló y se puso presentable. Fate por su parte había saltado dos metros de distancia de Nanoha y disimulaba penosamente, con un sonrojo impresionante en sus mejillas. Nanoha se giró a la cama para descubrir que Vivio estaba soñando, seguía dormida. "Será mejor que me cambie y vayamos a dormir" comentó Fate. Nanoha vio como su amiga evitaba el tema. "Fate-chan" la llamó. La rubia la miro inquisitiva. Nanoha con cara de bribonzuela sonrió "Lo dejamos pendiente. Mañana Vivio estará fuera..." Fate entendió lo que venía implícito en el sugerente comentario. No pudo evitar sonreír a Nanoha y asentir.

No era un sueño, se recordó a sí misma pellizcándose. Era correspondida. ¡¡Era correspondida!!

Fate se cambió y ambas se metieron en la cama. Una a cada lado de Vivio. La niña no tardó en acurrucarse contra Nanoha y Fate sonrió ante el espectáculo. Nanoha le sacó la lengua, pero seguidamente alargó un brazo por encima de Vivio y Fate no tardó en tomar la mano que se le ofrecía."Dime, Nanoha" dijo Fate suavemente "¿qué hacías cuando he llegado? Era ya tarde. ¿Me esperabas?" preguntó esto último sintiéndose culpable. Nanoha la miró distinguiendo sus rasgos en la oscuridad. "Admiraba la tormenta" dijo con un bostezo. Fate parpadeó confusa y bostezó también.

"Me gustan los truenos. Me gustan mucho. Quiero al rayo" murmuró medio dormida la castaña. "¿Uh?" Fate no le hizo caso al ver que Nanoha ya dormía casi tan profundamente como Vivio. Arriesgándose, Fate se irguió sobre un codo acercándose a su amiga, sin soltar su mano. Con increíble ternura la besó. Después deposito un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Vivio y se recostó a su lado de la enorme cama. Con una plácida sonrisa deseó "Buenas noches" y apretando levemente la mano de Nanoha en la suya, asegurándose que estaba ahí, cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada y el sueño la apremiaba, por lo que cayó dormida casi en el acto. Sin embargo hubiera jurado que antes de eso, el leve apretón le era devuelto.

El futuro les sonreía clemente.

--Fin--


End file.
